


【SD花+流．中短篇】Oh yeah，终于看到花流！（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．中短篇（文：十甫） [8]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．中短篇】Oh yeah，终于看到花流！（文：十甫）

夜无月，樱木与流川外出归家。半路遇二贼，一贼亮刀，一贼喝道：

“有钱有命，没钱没命！”

樱木、流川对望一眼，异口同声：

“我上！”

然后，再次同声：

“你走开！”

“臭狐狸，病弱，让一边！”

“死白痴，没脑，滚开！”

两人你推我拽，各不相让，口中却同嚷：

“我上！”“我上！”

未几，竟迳自打了起来。

二贼不耐，再喝：

“妈的！我上我上上个没完，你们猜拳决定谁上谁下！”

语毕，果奏效，两人拳脚皆停。

二贼不禁得意，却未见两人怒目射至，一个再晃刀子，一个重复：

“有钱有命！没钱没……哇！噢！哎唷……”

可怜二毛贼，被樱木流川联手打得落*花流*水。

Oh yeah！

十言甫语：呣，那个，想说的是，其实俺已老早就不写花流了，此篇乃想骗俺家老妹泥继续填坑和纯恶搞花流朋友们的欠扁之作；上当自招，火冒自灭，气炸自消，一切投诉哀怨均不受理。祝各位花流日快乐，笑一笑，天气好，呵！

  
p/s：若想以此文作弄他人者，欢迎自由转载，不必申请，只请注明作者就好。

  
再p/s：2010花流日贺文。


End file.
